


we'll go down in history

by psychopass



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychopass/pseuds/psychopass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's May 22nd and apparently an important date for Kuroko. (He doesn't know that yet, though. Also, was Akashi Seijuro always in his history class?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	we'll go down in history

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pyunsukee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyunsukee/gifts).



 

Kuroko had always enjoyed history: he liked connecting people and events with dates, liked learning the millions of things that had happened in different places all around the world that had made the world today. He found historical stories just as entertaining as fictional ones, but all the more enjoyable, knowing that they were real - learning about other's and their stories had always been one of Kuroko's pastimes after all. He had never gotten the best grades in history in high school, sure, but he decided to pursue it as a career anyways in university. Aomine had proclaimed Kuroko a 'nerd' several times in an endearing manner whenever he caught Kuroko with a history book open, or saw Kuroko listing out dates to compare historical events, but he had clapped Kuroko on the back and congratulated him nonetheless when he had been accepted to the University of Tokyo.

Kuroko spends most of his time in the library of the university in the nonfiction section, and when he's not reading, he's helping other students who are having trouble in the area. He himself had never found history hard per say; he always thought of it as nothing more than a story that one would have to learn. But he plans to be a history teacher anyways, so it's good practice for him, tutoring the other students.

He's entering the lecture hall one day - it's Friday, May 22nd (as weird as it is, Kuroko likes to keep track of all the important events that ever happen to him, marking them on his calendar in his dorm. Perhaps that was the 'historian' in him, writing down his own history) when he's about to sit down in his normal seat, surprised to find it already preoccupied. There's a redheaded boy sitting in his desk, his papers already taken out and a cup of coffee sitting on his desk and Kuroko can guess that he has no intention to move. Now, Kuroko knows that there are no rules about assigned seating in the class, but hell, it's been like eight weeks and Kuroko has been sitting there every damn day, so the redhead should know better than to sit down in someone else's seat. When he gets closer, he notices that the redhead is quite handsome, even though he's mostly glancing down at the paper in front of him and Kuroko's too tired and not quite the kind to make a fuss, so he simply pulls out the chair next to his normal desk, internally apologizing to the student who regularly sat there, and sits down.

When the guy who normally sat in the seat Kuroko had occupied entered the classroom, he had shot Kuroko a dirty look and Kuroko wants to protest because it's not _his_ fault some guy stole _his_ seat. This was the problem with people that took other people's unofficial official lecture seats - it threw everyone off and nobody likes that. He takes attentive notes through the lecture, even though it's only a refresher about the Chinese dynasties and Kuroko knows most of it by heart. When the lecture ends the professor announces an upcoming exam, Kuroko starts putting his stuff back into his bag, about to leave, before someone walks up to his desk. He looks up and is surprised to see the mysterious redheaded intruder who had claimed his seat, standing there, and he wonders if he's going to apologize, or something of the like. Kuroko doesn't pay much attention to anyone else in his history class - he's usually too engaged in the lecture to observe others (now, if one was to ask about math, that would be a slightly different story. He could tell you that the person who sat in front of him had a mole on the back of his neck, liked wearing the color green and muttered things under his breath occasionally). So Kuroko isn't familiar with people in his history lecture - can't match people's names with their faces like he can with historical figures from the Edo period or the Renaissance, but he does recognize the guy in front of him.

"Hello," the boy says amiably. No introduction - although Kuroko suspects he doesn't have to - plenty of people know who he is. Akashi Seijuro, a prodigal genius who aced every class he took, dominated the other business major students, heir to the Akashi Conglomerate, and generally held the respect of every freshman.

"Hello," Kuroko says cautiously, standing up and straightening his clothes - he's not sure why Akashi was seeking him out after class - was Akashi always in this class anyways?

"Kuroko Tetsuya, wasn't it?" Akashi asks and Kuroko raises an eyebrow. It's not uncommon for students in similar fields to know his name - he did hold some of the top scores for history - but it was already weird enough for Akashi to talk to him and even more bizarre for him to actually know his name and not just as the guy who usually occupied the seat he had unkindly stole without warning. Kuroko nods and Akashi continues. "I was wondering if you could help tutor me sometime for the upcoming exam for this class?"

There's a brief moment of silence. Kuroko's mind is reeling because what? _Akashi Seijuro_ need _help_? As far as Kuroko concerned, the only red marks Akashi received were the ones that penned '100%' across the top.

"This is surprising, Akashi-san," Kuroko replies with a slight frown. Akashi doesn't seemed surprised that Kuroko recognizes who he is, only placing his hands on his desk and leaning in slightly.

"Perhaps, but it is wrong for me to ask for some extra guidance?" Akashi inquires, in a seemingly innocent way - though Kuroko knows he is far from so. "I'm free for the majority of this week, excluding classes, of course."

"Uh. This evening maybe? Does 5 p.m work for you?" Kuroko offers - and he's not sure why he's agreeing to this without a second thought - but hey, whatever. He's about to tell Akashi to come to the nonfiction section but Akashi beats him to it.

"Sounds great. I'll meet you in the library in the nonfiction section," Akashi says with a small smile and he walks away, giving a wave, before Kuroko has even said a thing. He supposes it's not too farfetched that Akashi would know where he usually tutored students, seeing as he seemed to know Kuroko tutored in the first place - but he still finds himself at slight unease.

 

* * *

 

It's four thirty when Kuroko comes out of his dorm to meet Akashi in the library. He hesitates in bringing the current novel he was reading, and decides that there's no harm in having something to pass the time, since Kuroko was already going to be early. He swings by the cafe to buy a vanilla shake and goes to the library, going to his usual table. Fifteen more minutes since Akashi would show up and Kuroko opens his novel. He's lost track of team but the internal clock inside him tells that it's been a lot longer than fifteen minutes when a voice finally interrupts him.

"I apologize for being late," Akashi says smoothly, slipping into the seat next to Kuroko's. Kuroko checks his watch and realizes that Akashi had been 5 minutes late, but no matter. He puts his book down and Akashi picks it up in interest, inspecting it.

"Romance of the Three Kingdoms," Akashi states "this is a nice book."

"You've read it?" Kuroko asks, looking at him in bewilderment. Sure the book was pretty famous, but not many people had actually decided to sit down and read about the three warring kingdoms in Chinese history and certainly not students who needed 'extra help' in history.

"Awhile ago. I particularly liked Zhuge Liang," Akashi shrugs, handing the book back to Kuroko - it's heavy and nowhere close to a light read, which just makes Kuroko even more suspicious.

"Now, what do you need help on?" Kuroko asks, turning his attention towards Akashi and Akashi pauses for a minute.

"Anywhere you want to start is fine by me," Akashi replies.

"That doesn't help, Akashi-san," Kuroko sighs. To say "anywhere" in history was a vague statement would be an understatement - how is he supposed to help Akashi if the guy didn't even know what he had to study?

"We'll start with what the exam will assess us on then," Kuroko decides, and he begins his lessons like he does every time: by drilling the student to see how much knowledge they had. "When did the Qin Dynasty start and how long did it last?"

"221 B.C. and 15 years," Akashi answers promptly, resting his head in his hands, looking at Kuroko attentively. Perhaps a little _too_ attentively, Kuroko thought. Kuroko nods and moves on to the next question, asking when the Tang Dynasty was founded, which family founded it, and why it was important.

"618 B.C., after the Sui Dynasty. The Li family, and it was considered a golden age." Akashi yet again answers with ease and Kuroko raises an eyebrow.

"Do you really need help, Akashi-san?" he questions, frowning and Akashi looks thoughtful for a minute.

"Not really no," Akashi hums and Kuroko furrows his brows, about to tell him that he would leave Akashi be if he didn't need help. "But I did not intend this to be a waste of time either," Akashi admits.

"Really now," Kuroko deadpans as he glares at Akashi, the latter who chuckles quietly.

"I've taken an interest in you," Akashi proclaims and Kuroko nearly falls off his chair.

"What," Kuroko sputters and Akashi looks amused at his surprise. "We've never even talked before now."

"True, but I have noticed you before," Akashi informs, drumming his fingers on the table languidly, watching Kuroko. "You do know, Kuroko, that history is not a required class? History also had nothing to do with business. Oh, yes, I suppose I should explain why exactly I am taking a history class."

"Yes, I suppose you should," Kuroko replies sarcastically, though Akashi ignores that comment.

"We were in the same math class last semester. I minor in math, actually, but that's a bit irrelevant. I simply noticed you in the classroom and thought that you looked cute, and an acquaintance of mine told me that you majored in history and perhaps it was not so much by coincidence that we ended up in the same class. I took your seat to get your attention," Akashi explains.

"Because I looked cute," Kuroko repeats slowly and Akashi nods.

"You're even cuter in history," Akashi says casually as if that wasn't totally, one, an embarrassing thing to say, and two, a slightly creepy thing to say. "Your enthusiasm is cute, I mean. You're one of the only students who pays attention so closely. Regardless, my intent of asking you to help tutor me, even though I did not need help in the subject was to hope I could ask you out for coffee sometime?"

"I don't like coffee," Kuroko says, pointing to the vanilla shake on the table, and he realizes, ah, perhaps that was a bit of a rude reply, but it doesn't faze Akashi at all.

"It's almost dinner," Akashi points out. "We can get dinner, then."

Kuroko's first instinct is to say no, because he was planning to read more of his book, but Akashi is kind of, okay, really, handsome and Kuroko has always been weak to beautiful things.

"Okay. But you'll have to pay," Kuroko shrugs and Akashi smiles.

"Today is May 22nd," Akashi reminds him, and when Kuroko nods in confusion, he continues. "I just thought that you might want to mark this down, it's an important day in your 'history' after all."

"And that is?"

"It's called an anniversary, no? The day when you first got together with your boyfriend."

  
  
  



End file.
